


My Slice of Heaven Isn't Complete Without You

by velja



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel and Dean Winchester Reunion in Heaven, Dean Winchester in Heaven, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Gen, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velja/pseuds/velja
Summary: Dean and Cas reunite in Heaven. That's pretty much it. First part of a two-parter. Oh, and don't be mad at Miracle. He's a dog, what do you expect?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	My Slice of Heaven Isn't Complete Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this has been done lots of times in lots of different ways since the Finale aired. Here's my take on it. A second part will follow (hopefully) soon.

**Part One: Reunion**

Dean left Bobby at the Roadhouse and hit the open road. Baby, his Baby, original license plates and all, purred under him. Dean stroked the wheel, a reverent smile playing around his lips. The road stretched on through a beautiful landscape, majestic mountains covered in vast forests, a gurgling river nearby, and Dean realized… He felt good. Calm and, did he dare say it? Content.

The only thing missing was his little brother by his side. But, as Bobby had said, Sam would be along. Time was different up here, and… who knew, maybe it would only take five minutes. Five minutes for Dean, but 50 years for Sam… that would be awesome.

Dean couldn’t wait to hear what Sam’s life had been like. Had he married Eileen? Had kids? Had he retired from hunting, become a lawyer perhaps? Had he kept the dog?  
Dean hadn’t yet finished the thought when a sudden bark from the backseat startled him. He turned around.

“Miracle!”

The sandy-colored dog yelped happily and tried to climb to the front. Dean laughed and quickly brought the Impala to a stop. He grabbed the dog and pulled him into his lap. His face was im-mediately licked enthusiastically. Dean laughed and tried to fend off the slobbering tongue.

“Alright, alright! Good boy, you! Ugh, stop that, you silly… oh, come here!” He buried his face and hands in the dog’s coarse fur and gave him a good scratch. Miracle barked and yapped, obviously happy to be with Dean again. He licked whatever part of Dean he could reach.

Eventually, Dean pulled away from the warm furry thing. “Okay, enough now. Come on, get off.” He shoved the dog away. Miracle complied and hopped down to the foot room of the passenger seat. He put his head on the seat and blinked innocently back at Dean.

“Oh no,” Dean shook his head. “That seat’s taken. Off to the back with you.”

Miracle lifted his head and let out an inquisitive whine.

“Yeah, I know Sammy’s not here yet. But…” Dean broke off and glanced away. He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. “Anyway, he’ll be along sooner or later. And… so. I can’t let you get used to riding shotgun. That seat’s taken.”

Dean closed his eyes. He didn’t really expect Sam to suddenly show up in the car… no. Not Sam. But… someone else might. Right? Someone might just pop in, someone… who was around, according to Bobby.

Someone that Dean really wanted to see again, and at the same time dreaded to. He had no idea what he should say, or do, or... After the last time… after Cas’ goodbye speech… how could they move on?

**_You couldn’t forgive me, and you couldn’t move on. You were too angry._ **

Dean cleared his throat and shoved the memory aside. “Alright,” he eyed the dog. “Come on, boy. Backseat, now.”

Miracle obeyed and hopped back. Dean watched him turn on the spot a few times before he settled down on the leather seat. Then he let out a quick bark that clearly meant “Alright, I’m all set. Now, drive on, mister!”

Dean huffed a laugh and turned back around. He started the car and watched Miracle in the rear-view mirror. The dog’s ears and tail wagged to the music, or so it seemed.  
“You like Zeppelin? Good boy.” Dean grinned and listened to Zeppelin’s Greatest Hits, occasion-ally humming along, while the trees and mountains flew past.

The music made Dean suddenly think of the mixed tape he’d once made for Cas. The one Cas had tried to return.

**_It’s a gift. You keep those._ **

They hadn’t been on the best of terms then, Dean remembered. And not only then. They hadn’t been on the best of terms for most of the last few years. There’d always been something… off. Lies, betrayal, arguments, and fights… Something or other had always come between them, trying to pull them in different directions.

And yet… Cas had always come back.

_**I am your friend, Dean. I do everything you ask. I always come when you call.** _

Dean’s eyes fell to the empty passenger seat. Should he…?

Before he knew it, the words tumbled out. “Cas? You got your ears on? If you’ve got time, could you pop in?”

‘Shit, shit!’ Dean clammed his mouth shut and threw a hand over it. ‘Why did I…? I can’t… I’m not ready…’

Dean stared at the space next to him, heart hammering in his chest. Cas wouldn’t just… would he? He was probably busy, restoring heaven with Jack. And he probably didn’t wanna see Dean anyway. Perhaps he was angry at Dean for dying, or he was just busy, or he didn’t wanna see him, or…

Nothing happened. The seat stayed empty. Slowly Dean exhaled and pulled his eyes back to the road. It was probably better this way; he wouldn’t know what to say anyway. And then it would get awkward, and he’d say the wrong thing, he’d get defensive and angry and…

“Hello Dean.”

“Holy shit!” Dean exhaled soundly, eyes snapping to the angel that had materialized out of thin air. He looked… good. Cas looked really good.

“Yeesh, Cas! Don’t do that!” There he went, getting angry and defensive.

“You… you called, Dean.” Cas sounded unsure. “I thought it safe to ‘pop in’.”

Dean huffed at the audible air-quotes. He slowed down the car and shut it off completely, not caring that he’d block the road for any other vehicle. He hadn’t seen another car since he’d start-ed driving anyway. Dean turned in his seat and let his eyes travel over the angel’s face and body. Trench coat, suit, white shirt, blue tie backwards… hair tousled, eyes blue… everything was as it should be.

He stared at Cas for Jack knows how long, and Cas stared right back, and then…

The dog gave a set of barks and jumped up from his seat, into the foot room and back up, down and up again… They both turned their heads and watched him, but it was Cas who spoke.

“You have your dog back.”

“Yeah, he just showed up. His name’s Miracle.”

“I know. Hello Miracle.”

Who-whooff.

“How do you know his name?” Dean’s eyes narrowed. Had Cas watched them?

Cas turned back to look at Dean. “Jack told me.”

“Oh.”

“He told me everything.”

“Oh, good.” Dean nodded. “So, how is he?”

“He’s…” Cas smiled that timid smile that he always did when talking about Jack. “He’s good, Dean. He’s still Jack. And… more. He’s good.”

“Good,” Dean nodded again and looked out the window. He felt like a broken record. Had he nothing to say to Cas but ‘good’?

“So, Jack got you out, huh?”

“Yes, he did. Somehow. I don’t know how he convinced the Empty but,” Cas shrugged. “It let me go and went back to sleep.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

“Huh, cool.” There, that had been something other than ‘good’. Dean turned his gaze back to Cas. The angel was watching him.

“Dean, I…”

“Cas…”

They both spoke at the same time and broke off. Dean looked at his lap. Cas eyes stayed on him, he could feel.

Dean took a deep breath, not entirely sure what he’d say, but once again Miracle’s sudden bark drew his attention. The dog was scratching at the door. He ran to the other side of the car and sniffed there, then he looked at Dean and let out a howl.

Dean, glad for something other than Cas to focus on, grinned back. “You want out? That it?” Without looking at Cas, Dean got out of the car and turned to the back door. Before he opened it though, he turned to Cas.

“Can I let him roam around? Or are there bears or anything?”

Cas cocked his head. “This is your heaven, Dean. There’s nothing here that would harm your dog.”

“Huh, okay.”

Dean freed Miracle and watched him run off. The dog dashed into the shrubs at the side of the road and then vanished up a small hiking trail that started just up ahead. There was a signpost next to a litter box, and a wooden picnic table complete with benches stood nearby. Dean made his way over. He motioned for Cas to follow and heard the door of the Impala open and close.

Dean leaned his ass against the table and let his gaze roam over the landscape. Only when the sound of crunching gravel under Cas’ feet stopped, did he look up.

Cas had stopped right in front of Dean. With the sun engulfing him from behind, Dean couldn’t make out the angel’s features. But it was Cas, unmistakably.

And suddenly Dean’s heart skipped a happy beat. The grief and despair of the last few weeks fell off him and he could only stare. This was Cas! He’s really here! Before he knew it, Dean had stepped away from the table and closed the distance between them. He threw his arms around Cas and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Damn, I missed you!”

“I…” Cas’ arms came around Dean and he felt the warmth on his jacket. “I missed you, too, Dean.”

Then, something else came around Dean and engulfed him completely; something warm and big and strong yet fluffy, something he couldn’t see, only feel the incredible warmth and… yes, love of. Dean gasped. Cas had his **wings** around him!

To his own horror, Dean felt his throat close off and his eyes well with tears. He buried his face in Cas’ shoulder, trying to smother the sob that threatened to come out.

“Oh, shit. Cas.” Dean whispered into the angel’s warmth over and over. “Cas, Cas.”

“Shht, Dean. It’s okay. Dean, it’s okay.”

And for the first time in weeks, for the first time...

Dean agreed. It was okay. Finally, okay again.

**TBC**

_I want to write a second part where they actually talk and sort out their feelings. But I don’t know how long it will take me to get it right. We’ll see. In the meantime, let me know what you think, please.  
_


End file.
